Sharkie
Sharkie was briefly a member of Bulk and Skull's gang at Angel Grove High School. She went unnamed on screen but was named in the original scripts and cast lists. Character History Sharkie hung out with Bulk and Skull as they menaced Kimberly and Trini, giving the girls a disparaging look for their green campaign. When it came to a fight, Sharkie ducked out and watched as the girls took down her friends. At the school's food fair, Sharkie and another punk were part of Bulk's plan to splatter everyone with pies. While Skull and the other punk spread out into the room, she stuck proudly with Bulk and egged him on to pie Mr. Caplan. When the food fight broke out, Sharkie gleefully chucked pies around with Bulk - and when the Rangers intervened, she once again went unnoticed by them. A long time later, out of punk gear, Sharkie (dressed as Bride of Frankenstein) dragged Frankenstein Monster off to the dance floor - not knowing he was a real monster. She mistook his attempted attacks for dancing but he eventually threw her across the room. Bulk and Skull caught her and started a fight with Frankenstein over it. When that turned bad, the group fled (Sharkie in a seperate direction). Notes Behind the Scenes * Sharkie was meant as a recurring secondary character in the early scripts. She's part of the cast list (Recurring Characters) for several scripts, even where she does not appearProject Hexagon: "I, Eyeguy" Second Draft Script Release and was a key part of Bulk and Skull's bully scene in "The Trouble With Shellshock". In redrafts, her role was reduced to that of a silent mook - her presence completely at odds with Bulk and Skull's gangless double act in the rest of Season 1! Her presence appears to be a holdover from the pilot episodes, where there was always a large gang of bullies (including a blonde punk played by Sharkie actress Stella Angelova). * The character in "Life's a Masquerade" is unnamed on screen but said to be Sharkie (misspelled as "Sharky") in the scripts. Project Hexagon: "Life's a Masquerade" Unknown Draft Script Release In the original script, her costume was a "punk monster bride" and she's merely thrown into Bulk; in the episode, Bulk is catching her which makes more sense when Bulk knows her. This is her only speaking appearance, though her voice is dubbed over by Wendee Lee, who also voices Scorpina. * In the early draft of "The Trouble with Shellshock", Sharkie gets to front with Kimberly - "watch your mouth, Princess" only to get angry when Kimberly responds "still playing tough girl, huh, Sharkie?". She attacks, gets flipped onto a skateboard, and Billy pushes the board to send her careening into the hotdog cart. "The Trouble with Shellshock" Revised Second Draft Script Release Portrayal Sharkie's silent appearance in "Teamwork" and dialogue in "Shellshock's" script indicate she was meant be a generic, threatening tough girl. In "Food Fight" and "Masquerade", she's instead a lot more enthusiastic. "Food Fight" has her proudly sticking close to Bulk, gleefully hurling pies, and playing off Bulk - the two high five at one point, Sharkie nods eagerly when he suggests hitting the principal, and she watches with joy as he lets fly. References